liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolg
Bolg was a large Gundabad Orc and son of Azog the Defiler. He commanded the Gundabad army during the Battle of the Five Armies. He was killed by Legolas during the battle on Ravenhill. History Bolg was a Gundabad Orc who was summoned to Dol Guldur by the Necromancer at an unknown time with his father and bands of Hunter Orcs. Azog left the fortress to hunt for Thorin Oakenshield and left Bolg in charge of the war preparations. When the company of Thorin reached Beorn's House, Bolg arrives on his Warg with a message for his father. Azog leaves for Dol Guldur and is told by Sauron that he is needed to lead the armies of the the fortress. Azog puts Bolg in charge of the hunt for Thorin and stays in the fortress to prepare. Bolg leads the Orcs to Mirkwood where he inspects the gates for an unguarded one. When the Dwarves and Bilbo escape in barrels, Bolg and his pack attack the Elves Bolg orders the Dwarves killed. He shoots Kili in the leg with a Mordor Shaft in an attempt to stop them from opening the river gate as the brave dwarf had gotten out to pull the nearby lever. Kili opened it anyway and the Dwarves escape after a long river chase sequence. Bolg's Lieutenant Narzug was captured by Legolas and Tauriel so Fimbul takes over the role. The pack tracks the company to Lake Town to find that most of them had already departed for the mountain. Bolg sends off Warg Riders to take the news to Azog and heads into the heart of the town. He is met by Legolas who fights him and his minions. Legolas loses Orcrist and before he can pull out his knives he is thrown at the walls by the massive orc. By the time the elf gets his knives out, Bolg is gone. Legolas finds that Bolg is the first orc to make him bleed. The elf pursues Bolg out of Lake Town on a horse while the Orc takes off on his warg. When Azog's army arrives near within a days march of Erebor. Bolg meets him having evaded Legolas. Azog is displeased that Bolg failed to kill the Elves but sends him off to MT. Gundabad to gather a second army of Orcs. Bolg later leads his fellow Gundabad Orc Berserkers and War Orcs into Battle on Ravenhill, knocking out Bilbo with his Mace as he arrives. He catches Tauriel by surprise and attacks her. Kili jumps on him from behind but in a short fight he is beaten and stabbed in front of Tauriel. Bolg moves on to finish Tauriel from behind but she manages to push him over the edge of the cliff, falling off herself. Bolg gets up and begins to walk towards the She-Elf but is stopped by Legolas who knocks over a tower to create a bridge so he can reach the Orc in time. The two rivals fight again but Legolas doesn't make the same mistakes twice and manages to dominate the fight getting into the same situations as last time he faced the monstrous orc. He swings around on top of Bolg and stabs him through the head as the Tower/Bridge collapses, Legolas flips off and Bolg falls. His body is crushed by rocks. Appearances * ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' * ''The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug'' * ''The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies'' Weapons * Bolg's Bone - Bolg's Bone is Bolgs primary weapon with a spiky handle and a large mace like end. * Morgul Bow - Bolg retrieved this bow from Minas Morgul and shoots deadly Mordor Shafts from its string. Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Orcs Category:Gundabad Orcs Category:Orc Chieftains Category:Villains Category:Dol Guldur Subplot Involvement Category:Good Articles Category:Articles with Gifs Category:Gundabad Army Category:Killed by Legolas Category:Servants of Sauron